The Dreaming Mirror
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Naruto harus menerima hukuman di asingkan di rumah kakek dan neneknya karena kelakuan buruknya yang tak kunjung berubah. Namun, sebuah cermin aneh membuatnya terseret ke masa lalu. "Zaman Meiji? Samurai? Rurounin? Brengsek, sebenarnya aku dimana sekarang?". Narusaku. OOC. Timetravel. First adventure fic. Maaf saya lupa kasih warning ada kenaikan rate di chapter 2.


Gigi-gigi putih itu saling bergemeletuk kesal. Dipandanginya dua iris langit sewarna miliknya dengan tajam. Sebelum kemudian ia berbalik, membuat lelaki yang juga tengah menatap kearahnya itu hanya mendapati punggung lebarnya yang bersiap menjauh.

"Besok, kau sudah harus ditempat Kakek dan Nenek. Suka atau tidak suka." Perkataan itu tegas seiring dengan irisnya yang tak pernah berpencar seperti ini. Memperlihatkan kewibawaannya sebagai seorang kepala rumah tangga, mengirimkan sinyal untuk pemuda itu jika perkataannya sekarang tak bisa terbantahkan.

Dengusan kasar pemuda itu lakukan. "Terserah apa kata Ayah." Hingga kemudian ia beranjak dari ruangan mewah disana. Menghantarkan kekosongan sepi untuk lelaki itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto; ****Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Samurai X; ****Nabuhiro Watsuki**_

_**Pairing Narusaku of course**_

_**Warning; Out of Character, Many Mistakes here, Story from me,**_

_**Rate T this chap**_

_**Romance, Adventure, a little bit action**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Dreaming Mirror**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kebosanan itu mengiring perjalanan cukup jauh yang akan ditempuhnya. Sebuah ransel berwarna hitam cukup besar tergeletak disamping ia terduduk sekarang. Berisi macam keperluan yang pasti dibutuhkannya. Birunya terlihat malas menatapi pemandangan diluar kereta yang sekarang tengah ditumpanginya.

Sesekali ia menguap menandakan memang tak ada objek yang bisa menarik semua kebosanan yang melanda. Punggungnya bersandar asal pada kursi kereta. Sementara kaki-kakinya lurus tertumpu dikursi seberang yang kosong tak berpenumpang.

Naruto tak tahu kenapa akhirnya ia mau menerima hukuman yang Ayahnya berikan untuk tinggal sementara dirumah nenek dan kakeknya yang jauh akan hiruk pikuk aktifitas kota. Mungkin saja, ia juga telah bosan tinggal didalam dunia yang berjalan hanya seperti itu-itu saja. Tidak mengasikkan.

Setiap ia berbuat masalah ataupun berkelahi, ialah yang keluar sebagai pemenang. Tak ada musuh yang tak bisa dikalahkannya. Acap kali ia membuat suatu hubungan dengan para gadis maka ia jugalah yang menjadi pihak pemutusnya. Semuanya hanya berjalan seperti itu. Nama besar keluarga, wajah menawan, dan entah beragam kesempurnaan yang dimiliknya tak serta merta membuatnya puas akan hidup.

"_Sebentar lagi, kereta akan berhenti distasiun Suna-"_

Ini stasiun kedua yang terlewati. Masih perlu beberapa jam sampai ia benar-benar tiba disana. Desa Konoha. Tempat yang ketika dulu sempati ia datangi saat ia masih begitu kecil untuk mengingat seperti apa wajah desa Kakek dan neneknya itu.

"Sial, ini membuatku sakit kepala." Suara berat miliknya kembali mengumbar umpatan yang sebenarnya telah sering ia keluarkan didalam hati. Naruto bertipikal keras dan susah diatur. Ia hidup sesuai keinginannya sendiri. Hingga satu titik, Ayahnya tak bisa lagi membiarkan kelakuan buruk sang anak terus meraja lela.

Dan keputusan Minato mengirim Naruto ke Konoha menjadi pilihan terakhirnya.

Perlahan kelopak itu tertutup menutup akses biru indah miliknya, bersiap untuk tertidur membunuh waktu yang masih begitu panjang berjalan. Angin-angin yang bertiup lembut diantara celah jendela kereta yang dibiarkan terbuka sedikit, menambah kekusyukan tidur miliknya. Menghantarkan nyaman yang jarang sekali ia dapatkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto-_niisan_...bagaimana rasanya tinggal dikota itu?"

Seorang anak laki-laki berumur tak lebih dua belas tahun nampak berjalan sedikit dibelakangnya. Tersenyum ceria dengan sebuah tas kecil berisi macam-macam barang elektronik canggih milik sang pemuda pirang.

Konohamaru. Bocah itu menghampiri dirinya begitu saja ketika ia turun dari kereta. Mengatakan jika Kakeknya menyuruh bocah jabrik itu menjemputnya distasiun Konoha yang terletak cukup jauh dari desa. Ia bercerita tanpa Naruto minta jika Tsunade dan Jiraya menganggapnya seperti cucu sendiri.

Naruto membiarkan bocah itu membawa salah satu tasnya, sementara ransel berisi pakaian kini terlampir dipundaknya. Suara-suara kerikil bergemeletuk mengiringi pijakannya ketika dengan sengaja ia menendangkan kaki-kaki tegapnya. Melewati jalan cukup terjal dengan bebatuan kerikil disepanjang jalan. Itu melelahkan.

"Teman-temanku bilang, tinggal di kota menyenangkan. " Bocah itu masih antusias bercerita. Tak peduli dengan wajah Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya datar tak berekspresi dan juga tak peduli pemuda pirang itu tak sekalipun menanggapi cerita yang dilontarkannya. "Saat besar nanti, aku akan pergi ke kota sendirian dan tinggal disana. Melakukan hal yang ingin aku lakukan. Itu cita-citaku."

Langkah kaki tegapnya terhenti mendadak. Safirnya itu kali ini terpaku pada sosok Konohamaru yang nampaknya sedikit terkaget karena hentinya yang tiba-tiba. "Sebaiknya kau pikirkan lagi ucapanmu itu. " Naruto berpaling. Diusapnya dahinya yang kini telah berpeluh terterkam sinar menyilaukan diatas sana. Ia mendengus. "Lebih banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan disini."

Dan ia melangkah kembali, membuat Konohamaru terseok-seok menyamakan langkahnya. "Maksud Naruto-niisan apa? Aku tak paham."

Naruto bungkam, ia sendiri juga tak paham kenapa bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu pada bocah yang baru saja dikenalnya. Tapi ia merasa, mungkin ucapan Konohamaru terasa berlebihan. Nyatanya, hidup di kota tak seenak yang dibayangkan.

"Wah,,,kita sudah hampir sampai." Perhatian bocah itu teralihkan karena Naruto yang tak kunjung membuka suara. "Rumah yang besar itu..."Konohamaru menunjuk semangat. "Itu rumah Kakek Jiraya dan Nenek Tsunade."

Biru Naruto bergerak memandang satu rumah dengan desain kuno khas negara Jepang dengan beberapa pohon yang tumbuh lebat menaungi rumah tersebut. Pagar-pagar kayu sebatas pinggang mengelilinginya. Memperkokoh bangungan dari kayu tersebut.

"Ayo cepat Naruto-niisan.." tanpa ia sadari, Konohamaru telah medahuluinya. Berlari tergesa memasuki halaman rumah tersebut. Berteriak-teriak kencang memanggil pemilik rumah dengan suara cempreng miliknya. Wajah polosnya juga nampak berpeluh keringat dengan beberapa noda debu mengotori wajahnya. Khas seorang anak-anak.

Perasaan sejuk mewarnai hatinya ketika ia pijakan kaki dirumah tersebut. Terpaan angin yang bertabrakan dengan dedaunan memberikan sensasi baru dalam hidupnya. Mungkin ia rasa, tinggal ditempat ini bukanlah hal yang buruk.

"Kau sudah datang, Naruto." suara itu menyeruak seiring dengan terlihatnya sosok gagah seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan senyum lebar dibibirnya ketika keluar dari rumah besar itu. Ia bergerak memeluk tubuh tegap cucu satu-satunya. "Kau sudah besar dari terakhir kali kami melihatmu."

Naruto diam saja. Kakek dan neneknya memang beberapa kali berkunjung ke Kota, namun ia jarang sekali menjumpai keduanya karena seringnya ia pergi keluar rumah.

"Bagaimana keadaan orang tuamu?" Pelukan itu terlepas seiring dengan bergantinya tubuh lain yang kini memeluknya. Wanita yang masih nampak cantik diumurnya itu memberi satu pelukan singkat.

"Baik." Naruto menjawab singkat tanpa ada intonasi dari nada suaranya.

"Kau istirahatlah. Pasti lelah menepuh perjalanan cukup jauh." Tsunade, neneknya itu mengacak rambut pirang miliknya sesaat sebelum kemudian meraih tas yang dibawa Naruto dan menyerahkan pada suaminya.

"Konohamaru, bawa tas Naruto ke kamarnya. Nenek akan menyiapkan makan siang untuk kita." Bocah itu mengangguk cepat. Tergesa berlari masuk kedalam rumah. Disusul Jiraya yang terlihat membawa tas milik Naruto ditangannya.

"Masuklah." Tak ada ucapan. Hanya anggukan kecil dari pemuda tersebut lalu kemudian menapaki masuk kedalam rumah. Berbagai macam benda-benda yang mungkin berumur lama menyambut kedatangannya.

Semua bersih terawat tanpa ada noda debu.

Sama seperti dirumahnya. Hanya yang berbeda, para pelayanlah yang melakukannya.

"Ini kamarmu _Niisan_..." Konohamaru berdiri tegap didepan sebuah pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar. "Kau pasti suka." Lalu terdengar suara cekikikan dari bocah itu.

Naruto menilik kedalam. Menjejakan sepatu mahalnya dilantai kayu kamar barunya. Hanya terdapat sebuah satu lemari tua dan satu tempat tidur cukup besar tersedia disana. Tak ada barang-barang penghias lain.

"Istirahatlah.." Jiraya menepuk pundaknya sebelum berlalu menggiring Konohamaru keluar sembari menutup pintu bergeser dibelakangnya.

Wangi bebauan kayu senantiasa menelusup dalam penciumannya. Terasa harum juga menenangkan secara bersamaan.

Ia bergerak, mendekat kearah jendela dengan gorden berwarna putih lembut yang berkibar-kibar ketika tersapa angin yang datang dari celah jendela terbuka. Kedua tangannya mencengkram bingkai bawah jendela. Membiarkan matanya bebas berkelana menyapu pemandangan di luar.

Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya berada dalam posisi seperti itu. Membiarkan tubuh tegapnya kaku tanpa bergerak sementara pikirannya jauh menerawang. Hingga akhirnya satu helaan panjang menjadi pengakhir sesi berdiam dirinya.

Ia berpaling, melangkah menghampiri tas berisi benda-benda elektronik kepunyaannya yang tadi sempat dibawakan oleh Konohamaru. Ia membukanya, mengeluarkan satu ponsel dengan layar lebar berwarna merah. Menekannya hingga layar itu menyala terang.

"_Damn_." Hampir saja ponsel ditangannya ia banting. Naruto tentunya sadar jika membawa benda-benda canggihnya ini juga tak akan ada gunanya. Daerah yang cukup terpencil serta akses yang tak cukup baik membuat tempat ini sulit untuk menggapai sinyal telepon.

Jadi ia benar-benar akan hidup tanpa kemewahan?

Memejit kepalanya yang berdenyut, Naruto memutuskan melangkah keluar kamarnya setelah melemparkan ponsel miliknya diatas tempat tidur. Beberapa kali ia menggelengkan kepala tak percaya jika dirinya memang benar-benar harus hidup tanpa ada kesenangan yang hampir setiap hari dilakukannya.

_No alcohol? No woman? No fighting?_

_Damn it._

Ayahnya pasti sudah jauh-jauh hari memikirkan hal seperti ini?

_Really funny, right?_

Bunyi dentuman membuat Naruto memutar langkahnya. Sebenarnya ia berniat berjalan menuju halaman depan. Tapi mendengar bunyi benda jatuh dari salah satu ruangan membuatnya merasa penasaran. Lagipula rumah mendadak menjadi terasa sepi seperti ini. Kemana nenek, kakek dan Konohamaru?

Kaki-kakinya berjalan pelan. Melewati beberapa pintu-pintu bergeser, sebelum kemudian berhenti diruang paling ujung. Sedikit ia mencondongkan tubuh, menempelkan telinganya dipintu tersebut sebelum kemudian membukanya secara perlahan.

Didalam sedikit gelap. Hanya tersinari cahaya matahari yang mencuri masuk melewati ventilasi udara.

Naruto melangkah. Menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekat. Nampaknya ini adalah sebuah gudang penyimpanan. Beberapa barang diletakan begitu saja dan ditutupi sebuah kain putih yang kini terlihat berdebu. Terlalu lama di diamkan, mungkin.

Merasa tak ada apa-apa juga nafasnya yang kini mulai sesak karena debu-debu disana, membuat Naruto berniat kembali keluar.

_**Trakk.**_

Namun ia urung melakukannya saat melihat sebuah kain terurai jatuh keatas lantai. Menampilkan satu buah cermin berukuran besar dengan ukiran-ukiran kayu ditepiannya. Naruto mendekati cermin tersebut. Mengamati bayangan dirinya didalam cermin sana.

Meski tak mengerti seni, namun Naruto tahu, jika pasti cermin besar ini cukuplah mahal untuk diperjual-belikan. Dan lagi terlihat masih bagus. Tapi kenapa Nenek dan Kakeknya menyimpan didalam gudang?

Jemarinya bergerak teratur menelusuri ukiran apik disana. Mengusapnya secara perlahan lalu terhenti ketika mendapati sebuah tulisan kecil disudutnya.

_Dreaming Mirror._

Seperti itulah tulisannya.

"_Dreaming mirror_?" Naruto bergumam tak jelas. Seakan memastikan memang seperti itulah yang tertera disana.

Dahi Naruto tertekuk jelas. _Ocean blue-_nya jeli memperhatikan si cermin gagah didepannya. Namun tiba-tiba saja, Naruto bergerak mundur secara reflek kebelakang. Wajahnya terlihat kaget dengan birunya sedikit membulat.

"Bag-bagaimana bisa..." Naruto tak mendapati dirinya terefleksi didalam cermin seperti beberapa menit lalu. Cermin itu hanya kosong tanpa memperlihatkan bayangannya. "...ini tidak mungkin." Gumamnya masih tak percaya.

Entah dari mana datangnya. Angin terasa bertiup kencang. Menerbangkan debu-debu disana hingga membuat pemuda itu memejamkan kedua mata erat mencoba menghalau dari terpaannya. Nafasnya terasa sesak tak eralakan. Membuatnya terbatuk-batuk cukup keras dengan tangan menggapai-gapai mencoba mencari pintu keluar.

"Ugh..Si-sial..." Ia terus bertahan seperti itu tanpa berniat membuka kelopak matanya. Bisa-bisa debu-debu itu menerjangnya dan membuatnya sakit mata. Ia tak ingin itu sampai terjadi.

Detik berlalu, Naruto tak lagi merasakan sapaan sang angin. Sedikit ragu, dibukanya salah satu kelopak mata. Naruto mengeryit dan memutuskan membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar.

Hanya ada sawah disekitarnya. Tak ada cermin. Ruang berdebu maupun benda-benda antik lainnya.

"Dimana ini?" Ia menatapi sekeliling. Benar-benar nyata tengah berdiri ditengah-tengah pematang sawah dengan sebuah _Background _pegunungan hijau. "...apa aku tengah bermimpi?"

Dicubitnya salah satu pipi bergores miliknya dengan cukup keras. "Ouch, sakitt..sial" umpatannya. "Jadi ini nyata? Kenapa bisa?" seakan ia masih tak percaya ia terus saja bergumam.

Naruto memutuskan berjalan. Mencoba mencari seseorang yang mungkin saja bisa membantunya. Padahal tadi belum semenit ia tengah berdiri didepan sebuah cermin didalam gudang rumah Kakek dan neneknya, tapi sekarang, ia berada ditempat entah berantah yang hanya ada sawah, pohon dan pegunungan.

"Arghh.." Naruto menggeram frustasi. Dijambaknya pirang itu dengan kesal. Memutuskan berjalan ia tak kunjung menemukan orang. Dan kini justru tersesat disebuah hutan dengan pepohonan lebat. "Apa ini lelucon?" jeritnya emosi.

"Hey kau..." pirang itu menoleh cepat ke belakang. Didapatinya seorang kakek tua dengan _yukata _bercorak garis-garis berwarna keabuan tengah menatap kearahnya dengan sorot mata tajam. "...apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Bagian kepala si kakek sudah nampak tak berambut, hanya bagian belakangnya terlihat berkucir. Dan sebuah pedang lengkap dengan sarungnya terikat rapi disisi pinggangnya.

Naruto mengeryit aneh, _"Pakaian macam apa itu?"_ batinnya geli.

Kakek itu mendekat. Berdiri beberapa meter dari tempat dirinya terdiam sekarang. "Pakaian apa yang kau pakai itu?" Suara si kakek terdengar mengejek. Membuat Naruto menunduk sejenak menilik pakaian yang dipakainya. Satu celana jeans hitam keluaran terbaru salah satu produk terkenal dengan kaos hitam polos serta jaket berwarna biru tua. Tak ada yang aneh. Ia bahkan bisa menakluk para wanita hanya dengan penampilan seperti ini.

"Dan dimana pedangmu? Kau ini dari desa mana sebenarnya? Penampilanmu benar-benar aneh."

Naruto mendengus kesal. Apa-apaan dengan kakek ini? Harusnya ia yang mengatakan aneh melihat _yukata _yang orang tua itu kenakan. Memangnya mau ada perayaan?

"Di zaman _meiji_ seperti ini pedang harusnya tak pernah lepas dari pinggangmu?" Si kakek kembali berbicara. "Pedang adalah hidup bagi seorang samurai maupun _rurounin_."

Naruto kaku ditempat. _"Zaman Meiji? Samurai? Rurounin? Brengsek, sebenarnya aku dimana sekarang?" _Ia menjerit frustasi didalam hati. "Ini dimana sebenarnya? Tempat apa ini? Dimana desa Konoha?" ia lontarkan pertanyaan tanpa jeda pada si Kakek. "Aku harus kembali."

Kakek itu nampak terkekeh sejenak, membuat kerutan tercipta didahi pemuda itu. "Kau ini bicara apa? Apa kau sedang tersesat atau bagaimana?" Kakek itu kembali berjalan pelan. Membuat Naruto mau tak mau berjalan mengekornya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sedang tersesat. Tunjukan padaku jalan menuju Konoha."

"Konoha?" Kakek itu bergumam cukup keras. "Aku tak pernah dengar nama desa itu. Lebih baik kau ikut aku, sebentar lagi malam datang. Terlalu bahaya jika kau berada dihutan sendirian hanya dengan tangan kosong."

Naruto mengatupkan bibir rapat. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

_Damn, _nampaknya ia tak punya pilihan lain.

"Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berpasang-pasang mata terarah padanya ketika ia berjalan dibelakang si Kakek memasuki sebuah salah satu desa. Perempuan-perempuan dengan _yukata_ bercorak indah nampak berbisik-bisik setelah melihat sosok dirinya. Bahkan ada yang tertawa cekikikan dibalik kipas-kipas yang mereka bawa.

"_How crazy life." _Desah Naruto dalam hati.

"Kau juga yang salah. Kenapa memakai pakaian seperti itu? Orang-orang desa jadi memandang aneh padamu?" Kakek itu berujar santai sembari masih berjalan seakan bisa menebak apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. Terlihat Lelaki tua itu juga sesekali menanggapi sapaan yang dilayangkan untuknya.

"Kakek tua, ini namanya_ style..." _balasnya kasar. "Lagipula aku memang tak hidup di zaman ini."

Lagi-lagi si Kakek tertawa. Kali ini cukup keras. "Selain tak bisa bersikap sopan. Apa kau juga sedang gila?" oloknya berani.

Naruto menggertakan gigi marah. Percuma saja meladeni kakek tua ini. Mana bisa si Kakek percaya jika sekarang dirinya tengah terlempar ke masa lalu. Naruto sendiri saja baru menyadari jika mungkin ia memang tertelan kemasa lalu setelah menggabungkan ucapan-ucapan si Kakek juga keadaan sekelilingnya. Tak mungkin di abad dua puluh masih ada saja orang-orang memakai _yukata_ dengan sebilah pedang yang dibawa kemana-mana.

_But, how could this happen?_

Bagaimana bisa ia terlempar ke masa lalu?

_This isn't dream._

"Ini rumahku. Masuklah. " Naruto terhenti sejenak menatap bangunan didepannya. Terlihat kecil dan nampaknya sudah terlalu tua. "Jangan memandang seperti itu. Aku tahu rumahku jelek, tapi setidaknya masih bisa digunakan untuk beristirahat." Ucap si kakek seakan bisa membaca mimik wajah Naruto sekarang.

Naruto mendengus kasar. Dibiarkan kaki-kakinya beranjak masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Tak ada barang-barang yang berarti hanya terdapat sebuah meja, satu tikar tergelar juga dua ruangan yang tertutupi sebuah tirai bambu.

"Aku tinggal sendirian. Semenjak istri dan anakku meninggal aku menjadi pelayan kerajaan..." Kakek itu nampak sibuk memberesi beberapa perlengkapan diatas satu-satunya meja ditempat itu. Membawanya dengan terburu ke belakang.

"Kerajaan?" Naruto duduk diatas tikar. Menyandarkan punggung di dinding kayu rumah dan bersidekap.

"Iyaa.." Si kakek kembali. Membawakan dua buah cangkir tembikar berisi teh. Menyuguhkan tepat dimeja tersebut. Asap mengepul keluar darinya. "Apa kau juga tak tahu tentang kerajaan?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. " Astaga, kemana saja kau selama ini anak muda?" Kakek itu menepuk dahinya sendiri menyalurkan rasa keheranan miliknya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang. Aku bukan dari zaman ini." Sahut Naruto malas.

"Sudah, sudah..jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak." Tangan si kakek nampak mengibas-ibas didepan wajahnya. "...lalu siapa namamu?"

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto."

"Nama yang aneh, persis dengan penampilannya." Ujar si Kakek tanpa dosa.

_Fuck. _Naruto sudah tak tahan lagi. Bagaimana bisa harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh seorang kakek tua aneh? Jika saja ia tak memerlukan bantuannya, sudah pasti tinjunya telah melayang pada wajah keriput itu.

Namun, tiba-tiba wajah lelaki tua itu nampak kusut. Terlihat beberapa kali menghela nafas panjangnya. "Zaman ini semakin lama semakin tak beraturan..." Naruto setengah enggan mendengarkannya karena merasa bukan masalahnya. Ia hanya terdiam memperhatikan lelaki tua itu bercerita. "Setelah restorasi _meiji_, kami hanya hidup senang untuk sementara waktu tapi setelahnya. Masalah dengan hal sama kembali terulang sekarang..."

"Masalahnya?" Naruto menyahut malas.

Dengan ekor matanya lelaki tua itu melirik Naruto dengan kesal. Tapi memutuskan untuk tak mengeluarkan kata hinaan. Lebih memilih menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu. "Para penegak restorasi meiji dulu kini memberontak. Menimbulkan banyak kekacuan. Mereka bergabung untuk membentuk satu zaman baru karena rasa ketidakpuasan akan zaman sekarang."

"Zaman baru?" Naruto bergumam sendiri. Merasa janggal. "Apa disini tak ada aparat? Semisal polisi."

Lelaki itu menggeleng pelan. "Para polisi disini telah berganti peran. Mereka hanya melindungi para kaum dengan harta yang berlimpah. Dan kami sebagai rakyat biasa hanya bisa melindungi diri kami sendiri. Sama halnya dengan para samurai. Hanya tinggal beberapa saja yang memang benar-benar murni melakukan tugas tanpa pamrih."

"Jadi itu alasannya kalian semua membawa pedang kemana-mana?" tebak pemuda pirang itu.

"Yaa. Kami harus selalu berjaga-jaga. Pemerintah juga pihak kerajaan sedang dalam masa berunding untuk memecahkan masalah ini." jelasnya.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, namun masih tetap bersandar. Sebelah kakinya ia tekuk. Cerita ini sedikit banyak membuatnya tertarik. Perlawanan dalam artian sebenarnya. Tertumpahnya darah adalah hal biasa.

_So intersting..._

Tapi tak cukup menarik untuk membuatnya betah berlama-lama dizaman ini.

Ia hanya ingin kembali pada kehidupan asli miliknya. Tak peduli akan zaman samurai ini.

"Tapi tunggu dulu.." Kakek tua itu berujar tiba-tiba. Sedikit membuat Naruto menatap heran. "Kenapa aku harus menceritakan hal seperti ini padamu? Memang kau ini tidak tahu apa-apa tentang zaman meiji?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya tak jelas. Merasa enggan untuk menerangkan kembali kalau dirinya memang bukan berasal pada zaman ini. Bisa-bisa ia dikatai gila lagi oleh si kakek tua. Ia sudah cukup bersabar untuk tak memberikan pukulan gratis pada lelaki itu.

"Anggap saja aku baru terbangun dari tidur panjang. Jadi tak tahu masalah yang terjadi sekarang ini." desah pemuda itu malas. Yah, lebih baik dijawab seperti itu bukan?

Lelaki tua itu nampak mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah..." ia berdiri setelah menyesap teh miliknya. Memandang sejenak pada Naruto. "...aku akan pergi keluar sebentar. Kau bisa tidur dan beristirahat disini."

Naruto diam saja. Membuat si kakek terlihat menghela nafas kesal seraya beranjak keluar rumah. Meninggalkan Naruto sendiri ditemani cahaya temaram dari sebuah lentera disudut ruang.

_Damn, _ia hanya ingin kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara gaduh yang terdengar ditelinganya membuatnya tersadar dari tidur yang belum terlalu lama merenggutnya. Naruto menggerutu kesal sejenak sebelum memutuskan menengok asal suara ribut tersebut.

Luar begitu gelap ketika ia menjejalkan kakinya keluar dari rumah tersebut. Sedikit celingukan ia memutari, berjalan menuju belakang rumah milik si Kakek. Suara gaduh itu semakin terdengar jelas.

"Ap yang kau lakumphmp-" Naruto bahkan belum tuntas menyelesaikan kalimatnya setelah mendapati seorang gadis nampak mengobrak-abrik barang-barang yang tertata rapi dibelakang rumah tersebut. Gadis itu dengan seenaknya membungkam mulutnya dan menariknya berjongkok dibelakang tumpukan-tumpukan karung yang entah apa isinya.

"Sial apa ya-" setelah berhasil menyingkirkan tangan gadis itu dari bibirnya, lagi-lagi perkataanya terputus oleh sang gadis yang kini menatap tajam kearahnya dalam jarak dekat.

"Diamlah. Aku sedang bersembunyi." Ia berbisik pelan. Lalu sedikit menegok, menunjuk kearah beberapa orang berseragam yang nampak tengah kebingungan mencari sesuatu."-aku tidak mau ketahuan oleh mereka."

Naruto mendengus. "Itu bukan urusanku." Sahutnya kasar. Bersiap keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Namun gagal ketika dengan paksa gadis itu menarik keras tangannya hingga membuatnya terjatuh dengan bibir yang lagi-lagi terbungkam paksa dengan erat.

"_Gadis gila.."_ Naruto menyumpah serapah dalam hati. Mencoba melepaskan diri dari paksaan gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Sementara sang gadis masih nampak sibuk memperhatikan orang-orang berseragam disana dengan sedikit panik.

"Brengsek..." Naruto berteriak cukup keras setelah berhasil melepaskan diri. Ia berdiri sembari menatap marah pada gadis berpakaian cantik itu. "Kau benar-benar sudah gila."

Ucapan Naruto membuat orang-orang berseragam itu menengok kearah pemuda pirang itu.

"Hey sepertinya Hime-sama berada disana." Salah satu dari mereka menunjuk kearah tempat Naruto kini berdiri diam hendak menghindar. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepala kearah para kerumunan itu.

_Holy shit._

"Sial, gara-gara kau kita ketahuan." Menggerakan tangannya gesit gadis itu meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto, menariknya paksa berlari menjauh dari kejaran orang-orang dibelakang mereka.

"Kau nona, lepaskan tanganku. " Naruto berteriak marah. Diguncangkannya dengan kasar cengkraman gadis itu namun tak membuahkan hasil yang berarti.

"_Sial, makan apa gadis ini? Kuat sekali dia."_

"Hime-sama jangan lari..!" Orang-orang dibelakang Naruto berteriak-teriak kencang. Dan itu membuat langkah si gadis semakin cepat, melewati gang-gang sempit rumah-rumah kayu disana. Masih terus menarik tangan Naruto.

Bagaimana bisa ia berlari dengan yukata seperti itu?

Satu rumah dengan pintu terbuka membuat sang gadis memiliki ide. Dengan cepat ia membawa Naruto masuk kesana dan segera menutup pintu. Ia terengah-engah. Sama halnya dengan Naruto.

"Jangan berisik. Atau aku benar-benar akan menghajarmu." Bisik gadis itu tajam.

Naruto menelan ludahnya.

"_Swear, aku tak pernah menjumpai gadis seperti ini. Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar gila."_

Suara gemeruduk diluar membuat keduanya diam. Naruto tak ingin mencari masalah lagi apalagi dengan seorang gadis yang memiliki tabiat liar. Boleh saja pakaian yang dikenakannya bagus, wajahnya cantik, tapi melihat kelakuannya, Naruto dengan senang hati memberikan nilai nol besar.

Setelah beberapa saat tak lagi terdengar suara gaduh, gadis itu melirik Naruto. Mata hijaunya terlihat naik turun memperhatikan pemuda itu. "Apa yang kau pakai itu? Aneh sekali." Ucap si gadis dan untuk kesekian kalinya membuat Naruto menahan rasa marahnya. Dia sama saja dengan si kakek.

Setelah ini berakhir Naruto ingin cepat-cepat menghajar seseorang guna menyalurkan marahnya yang telah bertumpuk memenuhi dirinya.

"Aku mau kembali. Kau sudah merusak hariku yang buruk ini, Nona." Bersikap angkuh, Naruto membenahi jaket yang dikenakannya bersiap pergi. "Terima kasih sekali.." ucapnya sarkastik.

"Hey, tunggu.." Dan kembali satu cekalan mendarat dilengannya. Ketika Naruto menoleh kesal pada gadis itu, meski cahaya didalam rumah tak begitu jelas namun Naruto dapat melihat raut sang gadis yang berubah. "Bantu aku, aku tak pernah keluar dari kerajaan. Bagaimana nanti kalau aku tersesat dan bertemu lagi dengan prajurit-prajurit bodoh itu?"

Naruto mendekatkankan wajahnya. "Itu..." bisiknya dengan suara rendah. Dingin. "...bukan urusanku." Dengan kasar ia menarik lengannya, membuka pintu bersiap pergi.

_**Dugghh.**_

"Sialll..." Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja mendapatkan satu 'sentuhan' dari sendal kayu yang kini tergeletak tak berdosa diatas tanah. Matanya melotot marah, jika saja dia bukan seorang gadis, Naruto sudah pasti menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Zaman aneh ini membuat kesabarannya habis.

"Kau.." Tuding gadis itu. "Selain penampilanmu yang aneh, apa kau tak punya hati nurani melihat seorang gadis sepertiku ini kebingungan?" katanya marah.

"Dengar nona.." Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya angkuh. "Harusnya aku yang merasa heran melihat tingkahmu itu? Bukankah tadi kau bilang berasal dari kerajaan? Apa dalam kerajaan tak diajari cara bersopan santun." Balas Naruto." Dan jika kau pintar, harusnya disini aku yang marah karena dengan seenak jidatmu kau menarikku kedalam masalah yang tak pernah kubuat."

Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca sebelum kemudian terdengar tangis darinya. "Kau benar-benar jahat." Isakknya.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Apa selain gila, gadis itu juga cengeng?

"Siapa kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan dirumahku?" seorang wanita berusia akhir empat puluh tahun terlihat waspada memperhatikan Naruto dan gadis bersurai merah muda itu. "Dan kenapa kau menangis?" Wanita itu mendekati sang gadis.

"Dia.." Gadis itu menunjuk Naruto, masih berisak."Suami yang tega membuang istrinya sendiri."

Mata biru Naruto melotot seakan bisa keluar dari rongganya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat disisi tubuhnya. Gigi-giginya bergemeletuk menahan kesal. "Apa ya—"

"Dia mau membuangku tadi, dan aku terpaksa bersembunyi dirumahmu, Bibi." Gadis itu masih berkaca-kaca, menatap kepada wanita itu dengan kepura-puraannya. "..kumohon bantu aku."

Wanita itu nampak iba. Dipeluknya bahu gadis itu dan menatap Naruto dengan tajamnya. "Kau masih begitu muda tapi bisa memperlakukan istrimu seperti ini? Otak warasmu sebenarnya dimana?" Omelnya.

"Tapi dia buk—"

"Minta maaf dan segera bawa istrimu kembali. Aku bisa saja menyuruh warga desa untuk menghajarmu karena perlakuan tegamu itu."

Naruto menelan ludah berat. Desahan panjang lolos dari celah bibirnya. Kepalanya terasa bisa meledak kapan saja. Dan rasa kesalnya sudah dipuncak ubun-ubun. Tak ada pilihan lain. Ia masih ingin wajah tampannya ini mulus tanpa cela. Dipukuli satu warga desa?

_No way._

Tapi harga dirinya masih begitu tinggi. Mana sudi dia mau meminta maaf yang bahkan bukan dari kesalahan yang diperbuatnya. "Baiklah..." Pemuda itu membuka suara. Membuat gadis yang tengah sesenggukan itu menatap kearahnya dan menunjukan satu seringai hanya dalam seperkian detik.

Naruto memincingkan mata. _"Tunggulah pembalasan dari seorang Namikaze."_

"..kami akan menyelesaikan masalah rumah tangga kami dirumah. Bibi tenang saja. Ini hanya masalah kesalahpahaman." Pernah ikut drama pentas sekolah ternyata cukup membantu aktingnya ini. Setidaknya Naruto bisa melihat wanita itu nampak percaya dengan perkataanya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu.." Wanita itu beralih memandang gadis itu. "..kau bisa kembali nak. Selesaikan semua baik-baik." Ucapnya menasehati. "..dan kalau boleh tahu apa kau berasal dari kerajaan? Pakaianmu bagus dan mewah sekali. Aku tak pernah melihatmu."

Mata hijau gadis itu nampak melirik kesana kemari. Bibirnya mengulas senyum gugup. "Emh, aku hanya salah satu warga biasa. Ini baju buatan ibuku, memang terlihat mewah. Tapi ini hanya terbuat dari kain biasa."

Naruto mendecih dalam hati. Aktingnya benar-benar luar biasa. Sama dengan wajahnya yang menipu.

"Hebat sekali. Dimana rumahmu? Aku ingin sekali memiliki pakaian indah seperti ini."

"Di..di dekat perbatasan." Jawabnya masih berpura-pura. "Maaf telah menganggumu bibi, tapi kami harus segera pergi. Jadi sampai jumpa." Terburu-buru, gadis itu menggenggam tangan Naruto, lagi-lagi menyeret si pemuda meninggalkan rumah sang wanita.

"Dasar anak muda."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Puas?"

Naruto memperhatikan punggung gadis yang berjalan dua meter didepannya dengan malas. Kedua tangannya bersidekap angkuh. Memutar bola matanya malas ketika gadis itu hanya menoleh, tersenyum dan kembali berjalan menatap kedepan.

"Sudah cukup. Jangan melibatkanku pada urusan-urusan tak pentingmu itu. Aku sudah cukup bersabar dengan apa yang kau lakukan."

"Apa kau mau ke kerajaan? Aku bisa membawamu masuk."

_Oh, crap._

Menghentikan langkah, Naruto menghela nafas beberapa kali. Dia tak tahu sedang berada dimana sekarang. Satu masalah belum terselesaikan dia justru bertemu gadis mengerikan yang senang sekali membuatnya murka. Baru kali ini ia merasakan lelah fisik maupun batin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya. Gadis itu menoleh menghentikan langkah dan kini terlihat berbalik menghampiri direksinya. "Kau sakit?"

'Ya, sakit jiwa.' Pikir Naruto kesal.

"Berhentilah menganggu hidupku. Pulanglah atau setidaknya hilangkan wajahmu dari hadapanku." Naruto memijit pangkal hidungnya. Tak tahu lagi harus memakai cara seperti apa agar gadis itu tak lagi mengganggu hidupnya.

Gadis itu merengut. "Gah, kau bersikap dingin lagi. " kesalnya. "...dan aku sama sekali belum mengetahui siapa namamu. Aku Uchiha Sakura. Kau?" satu uluran tangan berada didepannya. Sedikit kasar, Naruto menepisnya.

"Tak penting. "dengus Naruto.

Sakura menggeram. Kembali tangannya terjulur, namun bukan untuk menawarkan jabat tangan melainkan menarik satu telinga Naruto dengan cukup keras. "Bersikaplah sopan pada putri kerajaan. Kau bisa dihukum gantung karena hal ini." Tertawa pelan, Sakura melepaskan jewerannya.

"Kau.." Naruto mengusap telinganya yang memerah."..akan aku buat menyesal telah melakukan semua hal ini padaku." Dicengkramnya pergelangan tangan gadis itu yang terbalut yukata miliknya. Safirnya berkilat marah. "Hukum gantung, huh?" Ditariknya hingga membuat tubuh ramping itu menabrak tubuh depan Naruto. Mata hijau itu sedikit melebar. "Bagaimana jika aku memperkosamu? Apa yang akan pihak kerajaan lakukan? Memenggal kepalaku?" Bisiknya terdengar tajam.

Sakura sedikit mendorong tubuh didepannya, sedikit memberikan ruang. Ia mengangkat wajah menatap Naruto. Satu seringai lebar tercipta dibibir merahnya. "Coba saja kalau berani." Tantangnya tak sekalipun merasa takut.

Naruto dengan cepat mendorong tubuh gadis itu menjauh. Gadis itu memang benar-benar sinting tingkah dewa. Gertakannya saja tak mempan.

"Kenapa?" Wajah gadis itu pura-pura bingung. "Tak jadi?" tanyanya.

"Berisik."

"Kau i—"

_**Trangg**_

Suara dua benda beradu itu mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Naruto nampak memandang ke sekitar mencari asal muasal suara tersebut. "Suara apa itu?" gumamnya terlebih kepada diri sendiri.

Sakura yang sempat menatap arah lain kembali menyapukan pandangan pada pemuda itu. Mata miliknya sedikit memincing. "Kau bodoh atau apa?! Jelas-jelas itu suara pedang beradu." Terangnya setengah jengkel setengah heran.

Dipandanginya gadis itu, tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa. Mana dirinya tahu kalau itu suara pedang saling bergesekan.

_**Trangg...Trangg **_

Suaranya semakin jelas ditelinga. Membuat rasa penasaran pemuda itu semakin dalam. Dia belum pernah melihat perkelahian dengan pedang secara langsung. Kira-kira seperti apa serunya? Beberapa kali dia terlibat perkelahian hebat bersama teman-temannya namun hanya dengan sebuah tangan kosong tanpa alat. Akan berbeda cerita jika pedang sebagai medianya.

"Ayo kita lihat.." Naruto menatap gadis itu, tak sempat mengatakan apa-apa, lagi-lagi gadis itu menarik tangannya dan berjalan mencari sumber perkelahian.

Naruto hampir berdecak kagum melihat pertunjukan langka tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dua orang laki-laki nampak saling mengayunkan pedang menunjukan keahlian mereka dalam mengolah bilah besi tajam itu.

Satu laki-laki dengan _yukata _hitam bergerak menghindar saat satu tebasan dilayangkan kepadanya dari laki-laki dengan pedang bergerigi. Pedang itu tak mengenainya, namun bahunya terlihat berdarah saat angin selesai berdesir.

"Aliran _**Kamiya Kasshin**_..."Naruto melirik gadis disampingnya, sedikit mengkerutkan dahi tak paham. "Hebat sekali. Mereka pasti sudah mempelajarinya lama." Sakura masih menatap pertunjukan tak jauh darinya dengan berbinar. Bahkan tak sadar dirinya sampai bergumam kagum.

"Apa kau bilang?" Sakura menoleh pada Naruto." _**Ka-kamiya Kasshin**_? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Kau tidak tahu aliran pedang _**Kamiya Kasshin **_? Kau itu bagaimana, seperti itu saja tidak tahu." Tak menjawab, Sakura justru berkata jengkel kepada Naruto.

"Aku bukan dari zaman ini, Nona. Jadi tak tahu apa itu aliran pedang dan semacamnya, puas?"

_**Crasshh...**_

Keduanya kembali teralihkan pada pertarungan disana. Pria dengan pedang bergerigi itu telah jatuh terkapar dengan darah membanjir dari lengannya. Pedangnya telah terlempar jauh sementara sang lawan menyimpan kembali pedangnya dalam sarungnya. Memandang musuhnya yang telah kalah.

"Senang bisa bertarung denganmu. Sampai jumpa lagi." Ia perlahan melangkah menjauh dari arena yang sempat ia gunakan bertarung. Meninggalkan musuhnya yang masih tak berdaya ditempatnya. Nampak tak akan bisa bermain pedang kembali.

'Siapa dia? Hebat sekali.' Batin Sakura.

"Menarik." Naruto mengambil langkah, berbalik dan menjauh dari sana. Sakura dengan sigap menoleh dan kembali mengikuti pemuda itu.

"Tunggu dulu. Tadi kau bilang bukan dari zaman ini? Apa maksudmu?" sedikit tergesa ia berusaha menyamakan langkah dengan Naruto."Kau datang dari masa depan?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Baru kali ini otakmu bekerja normal." Desis Naruto. Sedikit tak percaya gadis itu bisa berbicara seperti itu. "Bagaimana bisa kau berspekulasi seperti itu?"

Mereka terus melangkah. Naruto sendiri hanya membiarkan kakinya berjalan menuntun, sebenarnya ia sudah cukup lelah. Malam dengan cuaca yang cukup dingin, tak ada tempat untuk beristirahat. Itu cukup membuat pikirannya semakin kalut dan kacau. Andai ia tahu jalan menuju rumah kakek tua itu.

"Entahlah, aku seperti pernah...ahh sudahlah aku juga lupa." Sakura menggerakan tangannya melepaskan jepit rambut miliknya. Membiarkan rambut merah muda itu jatuh terurai dipunggungnya. "Kita mau kemana?" tanya gadis itu.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Bukankah harusnya aku yang bertanya?" ucap Naruto setengah menerawang. Pikirannya sedang tak fokus.

Sakura memperhatikan Naruto. "Aku baru pertama kali keluar istana sendirian. Dan aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia luar istana." katanya sedikit pelan. "Aku hanya bosan dan akhirnya kabur dari sana." Ceritanya tanpa Naruto minta.

Langkah kaki itu terhenti, Naruto memilih duduk disalah satu kursi kayu panjang depan sebuah kedai makanan yang telah tutup. Mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya. Berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan Sakura yang kini ikut duduk disebelahnya.

"Istana hanya sibuk memikirkan tentang pemberontakan itu..." ucapnya. Kaki-kaki miliknya menggantung, dibiarkan terayun pelan mencoba menikmati suasana." Belajar pedang juga tak asik lagi jika aku tak boleh ikut turun bertarung."

Naruto menoleh."Kau belajar pedang?" alisnya menikuk tajam. Merasa aneh dan terkesan kaget.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Aliran _**Kamiya Kasshin**_..." katanya. "Aku mempelajari jurus itu. Hanya masih tingkat dasar. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa menggunakan pedang untuk melindungi diriku sendiri."

Naruto tak habis pikir, ternyata gadis menyebalkan disebelahnya bisa bermain pedang. Sungguh, satu keajaiban langkah.

"Makanya aku cukup terpana melihat orang dengan aliran pedang_** Kamiya Kasshin **_seperti tadi. Sepertinya dia bukan orang sembarangan." Ucapnya lagi.

"Bukankah kau putri?!" Naruto menyela. "Untuk apa orang dengan penjagaan ketat sepertimu harus belajar pedang? Bahkan seribu nyawa tak ada harganya dengan keselamatanmu."

Ucapan Naruto kali ini terasa menyinggung Sakura. Raut gadis itu nampak berubah. Ada kesan liar dalam mata hijau miliknya. Tajam dan tak bisa diremehkan. "Jangan mengatakan hal itu seolah kau mengenalku. Meski aku perempuan dan putri kerajaan tapi aku akan tunjukan pada semua orang bahwa aku bisa hidup mandiri dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku tak perlu prajurit-prajurit bodoh itu."

Entah kenapa melihat Sakura sekarang, Naruto justru teringat Konohamaru, bocah yang membantu dirinya membawakan barang-barang miliknya. "Terserah.." balasnya datar.

Dua-duanya diam. Kali ini bunyi binatang malam terdengar ditelinga. Sakura sibuk memandangi bintang diatas langit sana, sementara Naruto bersidekap menutup kedua matanya. Tak ada yang berbicara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey Naruto...Naruto."

Kepala pirang itu tertoleh kebelakang didapatinya Kakek kemarin hari tengah berjalan menuju kearahnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Keputusannya untuk kembali berjalan setelah siang kembali datang ternyata membuahkan hasil juga.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku menyuruhmu istirahat tapi kau justru keluyuran, kau tidak takut tersesat?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas. Sementara Sakura menatap Naruto dan kakek itu secara bergantian. Bingung. "Maaf...maaf saja. Tapi jika ingin menyalahkan, salahkan gadis gila ini yang dengan seenaknya menyeretku pergi." Kata Naruto tak peduli.

Lelaki tua itu melirik gadis disamping Naruto, sebelum kemudian matanya melebar dengan sempurna. "Hi-hime sama..." ucapnya kaku terkesan tak percaya.

"Anda mengenalku?" nampaknya Sakura juga sama terkejutnya. Jarang, sangat jarang sekali ada masyarakat luar yang mengenali dirinya. Peraturan dan segala hal dalam kerajaan tak bisa membiarkan masyarakat biasa dengan muda menatap putri kerajaan seperti dirinya.

"Aku salah seorang pelayan istana..." jelas si kakek tua. "Sebaiknya kita kerumahku. Disini terlalu berbahaya jika ada yang tahu."

Baik Naruto maupun Sakura hanya diam mengikuti si kakek tua itu melangkah menuju rumahnya. Dan untuk pemuda pirang itu, setidaknya ia bisa beristirahat setelah semalam tidur terduduk didepan kedai makan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh mendengar kakek itu bercerita tentang hebohnya keadaan dalam kerajaan karena kepergiannya. Ia tak peduli akan hal itu.

"Para prajurit istana kini telah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru untuk menemukan keberadaan, Hime-sama. Sebaiknya anda segera kembali Tuan putri..." lelaki tua itu masih bersikap hormat. Sedari tadi kepalanya tertunduk tak berani menatap wajah Sakura. Ia juga tahu diri dan masih sayang dengan nyawanya. Meski kini sang putri dirumahnya namun ia tetap tak bisa bertingkah sembrono.

"Tidak." Sakura berkata tegas. "Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum Ayah mengusir panglima Azuma dari kerajaan."

"Ma-maafkan saya, bukannya saya ingin ikut campur. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidaklah mungkin karena Azuma-sama adalah orang kepercayaan Raja Madara."

Sakura mendengus kesal, sesekali mata hijau miliknya mencuri lirik kearah pemuda yang kini tengah terbaring, tertidur lelap tak jauh dari tempat dirinya duduk. "Kalau begitu aku tak akan kembali. Ayah sudah banyak diracuni oleh panglima itu. Dia tak lagi mendengarkanku, selalu sibuk dengan urusan pemerintahan dan sebagainya."

Satu hal yang membuat Sakura tak bisa bertahan lama di Kerajaan. Satu orang yang datang ketika dirinya masih berusia sepuluh tahun membuatnya menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Sakura dari awal tak menyukai kedatangan Panglima Azuma yang Ayahnya ambil dari anggota kepolisian. Lelaki seumuran dengan sang Ayah itu memberikan pengaruh cukup besar dalam kerajaan maupun peraturan-peraturannya.

Ia tak suka lelaki itu terlalu ikut andil menangani kerajaan meski Ayahnya membutuhkan. Dan puncak kemarahannya terjadi beberapa hari lalu ketika Azuma menyita pedang miliknya dari peninggalan mendiang sang Ibu hanya karena gadis itu tak menaati peraturan untuk tak berlatih pedang ketika petang mulai datang.

Dan Sang Ayah? Madara justru bersikap pro terhadap tindakan Azuma. Sempat Sakura berpikir mungkin saja otak Ayahnya telah dicuci dan dimanipulasi hingga tak sekalipun mendengarkan permohonannya. Tangis yang ia gunakan untuk meminta kembali pedang miliknya tak sekalipun membuahkan hasil.

"Akan banyak masalah jika anda sampai tidak kembali Tuan putri."

Sakura memeluk kedua lututnya. Tubuhnya lelah, biasanya dijam seperti ini ia akan meminta Gaara, kakak laki-lakinya untuk mengajarinya berlatih pedang. Sebenarnya meski tengah marah, ia juga merindukan kerajaan. Merindukan kamarnya yang nyaman, pelayan-pelayan setianya, menjahili kakak-kakaknya. Tapi satu sifat keras kepala yang dimilikinya terlalu kuat menahan. Ia hanya ingin Ayahnya paham dan kembali memperhatikan dirinya.

"Biarkan saja..." jawabnya pelan tanpa semangat.

Kakek itu tak lagi bertanya maupun berbicara. Dan beringsut meninggalkan gadis itu bersama Naruto yang masih tertidur.

.

.

.

"Tidak lepaskan aku.."

Sakura berteriak kesal ketika dua prajurit istana menahan kedua sisi lengannya. Menahannya supaya tak berontak maupun melarikan diri. Entah darimana, tiba-tiba saja ketika ia duduk didepan rumah itu memandangi bintang malam, sekelompok prajurit datang dan menangkapnya. Sakura tak tahu bagaimana bisa mereka mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Maafkan kami Hime-sama. Tapi anda harus segera kembali. Pihak istana mencemaskan anda." Satu prajurit berpangkat menunduk hormat pada Sakura.

"Aku tak peduli.." Nadanya suaranya semakin tinggi. "Jangan macam-macam denganku. Kalian akan tahu akibatnya." Ancamannya.

"Maaf, tapi Madara-sama memerintahkan kami untuk membawa anda kembali."

Naruto hanya menatap kejadian didepannya datar. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Sementara si Kakek yang berdiri dibelakang pemuda itu nampak menunjukan raut wajah cemas miliknya.

"Kita pergi.."

Para prajurit itu mengangguk dan segera membawa paksa Sakura kembali ke kerajaan. Mengabaikan penolakan dan teriakan nyaring dari gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Nampaknya kali ini Sakura benar-benar tak bisa mengelak lagi.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas disela bibirnya yang terbuka. Bisa ia rasakan tatapan gadis itu yang dilayangkan untuknya sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi. Ia jadi berpikir sedikit banyak dirinya dengan gadis itu memiliki kemiripan. Tapi entahlah.

"Aku khawatir dengannya." Kakek tua itu berujar lemah.

Pijakan kakinya saat akan memasuki rumah itu terhenti, sedikit ditolehkan kepalanya pada lelaki tua yang masih berdiri menatapi kepergian sang putri dengan wajah gusar. "Biarkan. Ia juga punya dunia sendiri." Setelahnya tubuh tegapnya kembali beranjak masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

.

**_Plak_**

Satu tamparan itu menggores dalam permukaan hatinya. Tak hanya membuat luka diwajah namun juga kehancuran batin yang tak terelakan. Sakura menerima perlakuan sang Ayah. Ia terima, namun hatinya tak akan lagi sama. Ayahnya akan tahu jika putri kecilnya tak akan seperti dulu.

Beberapa orang penting kerajaan hanya bisa terdiam memperhatikan pertunjukan dadakan yang memiriskan hati. Baru beberapa menit lalu mereka tengah berdiskusi membahas para pemberontak yang mulai melakukan mobilisasi secara terang-terangan, namun, setelah kedatangan beberapa prajurit yang membawa Sakura serta membungkam semuanya. Membuat sepi ruangan besar dan mewah disana.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu berkelakuan liar seperti itu." Madara menuding Sakura emosi. Tak sekalipun merasa bersalah setelah baru saja melayangkan tangannya pada wajah putri satu-satunya.

Sakura tak lagi menangis. Ia pantang melakukannya. Semenjak kepergian sang ibu juga kakak tertuanya, airmata miliknya telah surut, terbawa bersama raga orang yang disayanginya yang telah pergi.

"Kau pikir dirimu itu siapa? Kau putri kerajaan, Sakura. Apa pantas kau bersikap seperti itu?" Madara masih mencerca dengan perkataan yang menyakitkan hati. Sakura hanya menatap Ayahnya, datar dan tak ada ekspresi apapun. Kali ini, baru kali ini ia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Ayahnya dan sungguh, Sakura bersumpah atas nama mendiang ibunya jika ia akan mengembalikan sosok Ayahnya yang lama seberat apapun itu caranya.

"Cukup Yang mulia. Hime-sama sepertinya telah mengerti dan pasti tak akan mengulangi lagi." Wanita renta, Ibu dari Ayahnya nampak menyela. Nenek Chiyo salah satu orang terdekat Sakura. Wanita tua itu selalu mendengarkan keluh kesahnya dan semua permasalahan tentang dirinya. Dan saat pelukan ia rasakan dari tangan tua yang kini memeluk bahunya, membuat Sakura hanya bisa menunduk dalam.

Ia tak ingin mengecewakan siapapun.

Madara menurunkan emosinya, kembali berjalan menuju singgasana kebesaran. "Bawa dia ke kamarnya dan jangan biarkan keluar sebelum aku memerintahkan." titahnya.

Nenek Chiyo mengangguk lalu membantu Sakura berdiri dan pergi menjauh dari sana. Kakak-kakaknya yang lain hanya terdiam ditempatnya sedari tadi. Tak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa. Mungkin setelah pertemuan ini berakhir mereka bisa menghiburnya.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi selama kau pergi, Sakura?"

Gadis itu hanya diam saja. Dibelakangnya, nenek Chiyo tersenyum sembari menyisir rambut merah mudanya. Ia menatap pada Kiba, kakaknya dari istri kedua ayahnya. Pemuda berambut coklat itu hanya memutar bola mata kesal karena diabaikan.

Sementara disisi lain, Sasuke, Sai juga Sasori dan Gaara hanya memperhatikannya. Dari kesekian kakak laki-lakinya hanya Kiba yang banyak bicara dan suka melakukan hal-hal diluar nalar. Sedang yang lain memiliki sifat sedikit tertutup dan pembawaan yang begitu tenang.

"Ayolah jangan berwajah seperti itu. Setidaknya berilah sedikit senyum." Kiba masih berusaha menghibur Sakura. Tangannya bergerak memberikan satu permen manis kesukaan adiknya. Namun kali ini tak mempan seperti sebelumnya. Sakura masih bersikap dingin, dan jika seperti itu dia semakin mirip dengan Sasori dan Gaara yang merupakan kakak kandungnya.

Nenek Chiyo mengusap pipi Sakura yang terkena tamparan Ayahnya, ia menatap prihatin. "Apa ini sakit sayang?"

Sakura menggeleng, ia bahkan pernah mendapatkan luka parah ketimbangan sebuah tamparan.

"Jika kau sudah diijinkan keluar, aku akan memberikanmu satu pedangku bagaimana?" Tambah Kiba.

Kali ini perhatian Sakura tertumpu pada kakaknya itu. "Kau janji?" tanyanya dengan nada serak.

Kiba mengangguk dan membiarkan sang adik memeluk tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih, Kiba."

"Tentu saja, apapun untuk adik manisku."

.

.

.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto bertanya dengan nada sedikit tinggi, mencoba melihat keramaian yang tengah terjadi. Beberapa orang nampak saling mengeluarkan pedang seakan siap bertarung. Sementara para perempuan dan anak-anak terlihat meringkuk ketakutan dan segera mencari tempat bersembunyi.

"Sepertinya ada yang membuat kekacauan." Kakek itu menjelaskan. "Nampaknya para penegak zaman baru ada yang berulah."

Dan kemudian suara pedang terdengar ditelinga. Naruto melirik kearah si kakek yang juga tengah mengeluarkan pedang miliknya.

"Kau mau apa kakek tua?" Pemuda itu memperingatkan.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi. Para pemberontak itu harus diberi pelajaran."

"Jangan bodoh." Namun terlambat, kakek itu telah bergabung dalam pertarungan. Menghunuskan pedang, bertarung seperti halnya yang lain.

Dia?

Naruto hanya kaku. Ia, orang yang kemarin pemuda itu lihat. Sosok yang dibilang Sakura mendalami aliran pedang_** Kamiya**** Kasshin**_. Naruto tahu, orang-orang desa itu tak akan mampu menumbangkannya, seberapapun banyak mereka. Ia telah melihat bagaimana sosok itu mempermainkan pedangnya. Ia yang awam terhadap pedang, jurus, dan semacamnya bahkan bisa memberikan penilaian bagus untuk sosok itu dalam ilmu pedangnya.

Naruto hanya bisa menonton melihat tubuh-tubuh yang satu per satu tumbang bersimbah darah. Baru kali ini ia benar-benar merasakan hatinya tersentuh. Sosok itu terlalu kejam karena melukai-membunuh orang-orang yang tak sebanding kekuatannya. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kali ini ia merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena hanya bisa diam tanpa melakukan sesuatu.

Sesaat Naruto merasa tak percaya melihat si kakek berhasil menggoreskan luka di bahu orang itu.

'Bagaimana bisa?'

Andai ia paham akan jurus dalam pedang.

Kakek tua itu bergerak lincah. Tubuhnya sedikit terloncat keatas saat ayunan pedang dari lawan terarah padanya. Tubuhnya yang menua bermanuver, menebaskan pedang ketika jaraknya telah sampai pada musuhnya. Sepersekian detik, debu-debu tanah langsung berterbangan mengganggu mata dan pengelihatan.

Naruto terbatuk ditempatnya. Menyimpitkan mata, masih berusaha menyaksikan jalannya pertandingan.

"Hey kau..." Ia menoleh cepat kearah samping dan mendapati satu sosok yang tak begitu jelas berdiri tak jauh darinya. Secara tiba-tiba, sebuah pedang beserta sarung meluncur kearah Naruto. Menggunakan gerak reflek yang bagus yang ia miliki, Naruto berhasil menangkap pedang tersebut.

Matanya mengerjap perlahan.

"..gunakan itu.." Sosok itu berteriak cukup kencang kearahnya sebelum kemudian melenyap bersamaan dengan desiran debu yang kembali bertiup menghamburkan pengelihatan.

Naruto menoleh lagi kearah pedang beserta sarung dalam genggaman tangannya. Cukup lumayan berat.

Tapi tunggu dulu.

_Gunakan?_

_What?_

Gunakan untuk apa? Memegang benda seperti ini saja ia baru pertama kali dan sekarang disuruh untuk menggunakan?

_Gahhh, ini benar-benar gila._

_Apa ia buang saja?_

Naruto menatapi lagi pertarungan disana yang berlangsung semakin seru. Hatinya turut pula berkecamuk kebingungan.

Err...ia tak yakin untuk ikut turun kesana dengan pedang dalam genggamannya sekarang.

It-itu sedikit menakutkan.

Bagaimana kalau kepalanya tertebas. Oke, itu benar-benar mengerikan.

_But hell,_ kenapa ia jadi pengecut seperti ini?

Atau mungkin, dia bisa memakai jurus andalannya selama ini.

Mungkin itu akan berhasil.

Semoga saja...

Yah, jurus ampuh miliknya...

...Jurus kenekatan.

.

.

.

_**-TBC-**_

_**-TERIMAKASIH-**_

Adventure fic pertama. Dan dikemas dalam dua chapter. (2shoot).

Ini diluar zona amanku nulis, yang biasanya dipenuhi romance. Silahkan saja jika ada yang mau kasih kritik, masukan atau saran. Aku akan menerima.^^


End file.
